


You and I

by Pandazzy



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandazzy/pseuds/Pandazzy





	You and I

Burning skies

Over gentle seas

My heart's finally home

Sailing on an ocean's breeze

 

We're the words

Breathing freely

Into the lungs

Of moments

So fleeting

That syllables

Land like shooting stars

Upon the horizon

Of our lives

 

All the dreams

All the sights

All the happy nights

Even the silly fights

Sweet memories

Replay in black and white

Oh how I miss

You and I


End file.
